<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Growing Green by PrincessDianaArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291730">Growing Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis'>PrincessDianaArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP-Tober [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LazyTown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Robbie Rotten, Gardener Robbie Rotten, Gardens &amp; Gardening, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Robbie Rotten is a Softie, green thumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sportscandy Garden is starting to wilt and there’s an unlikely green thumb that comes to the rescue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robbie &amp; the Kids, Robbie Rotten &amp; Sportacus, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Sportacus &amp; The Kids</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP-Tober [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Growing Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Lazytown bunch were crowded around the garden. Since the kids had first heard Ziggy’s loud and panicked yelp, they’d followed the noise to the plant boxes and found the reason for his cry. Then they’d all crowded around and looked at the drying leaves and wilting tomatoes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we going to do?” asked Ziggy, biting his nails nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stephanie tapped her lips thoughtfully, “Well, there’s only one person who probably knows how to fix this - the same person who helped us plant it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they looked at each other, they beamed at each other before stating, “Sportacus.”</span>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span>The group of them waited as the above average hero landed before them with a smile tugging his mustache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, kids,” he said. “What’s wrong? What’s with the long faces?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Stephanie who spoke up first, “The Sportscandy’s dying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus’ smile slipped, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The garden,” explained Pixel. “The leaves are wilting and it’s dry. But we’ve been watering them and weeding the garden just like Miss Busybody told us to. I think it’s been sabotaged.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An eyebrow raised, almost hiding under the hat, “I don’t think that’s the case, Pixel - sometimes plants just…die. Why don’t we go take a look?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitant, but willing to please their hero, they led Sportacus to their garden where the sad little vegetables seemed to be drooping further now than it had earlier. And they pointed out the little bugs that were settled in the dirt with dismay and disappointment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus tsked and rubbed the brittle brown between his fingers, “Yep, it seems we’ll have to work on this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ziggy beamed, “You can make this better, right Sportacus! You’re a superhero, you’ll fix this like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled, “Not a superhero, Ziggy, just above average. And,” he looked a little bashful, “I’m actually not that great a gardener, but I know that if we work together we can try and get these little guys to grow back big and strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now with renewed vigor, the kids all agreed, setting their sites on the gardening tools in the shed, their aprons and shovels at the ready to tame the Sportscandies back into submission.</span>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span>For a few days, the kids worked on pulling out the dead out of the boxes and resowing the lines and they crossed their fingers that it would work. But after those days, they found that the garden was wilting even further and their sadness returned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve tried everything,” said a frustrated Trixie. “We’ve plowed and resowed and pulled and it’s still dying. It’s hopeless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even Miss Busybody and Uncle Milford couldn’t make it better and they’re the best gardeners we know,” said Stephanie, pouting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys muttered their agreement and even Sportacus was struggling to keep their hopes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What we need to do is keep trying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What we need is a miracle,” added Pixel with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving up on raising spirits, Sportacus changed directions, “How about a quick game of kickball to get our heads cleared up. Who knows, maybe a bit away from the plants will help them grow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all grumbled an assent and followed the hero towards the field, heads hanging with sadness, and no one noticed the purple periscope that followed them with interest and then turned to the wilting leaves before sinking back into the earth.</span>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late at night when Sportacus’ crystal beeped and he saw a flash of Robbie in the garden - holding his bleeding head - and he sprang into action. Still in his pajamas and barely awake, Sportacus had a disapproving face when he arrived at the villain’s side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still and let me put pressure on your wound,” he said, lips curled. “I can’t believe you, Robbie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie looked up at him with confused grey eyes, “I get hurt and you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>disappointed </span>
  </em>
  <span>in me? I thought your job was to be a hero - no judgement, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sleep-hazy blue looked at him, then at the spade in his hand, “I’m not an idiot - there had to be a good reason the Sportscandy wasn’t growing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s called bad soil, you judgmental elf,” scoffed Robbie, wincing at the pressure against his temple. “Your children and you were on the right track - but you needed a different type of soil - one that isn’t infested.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At his side was a bag of dark dirt and the spade was also covered with the same dirt, Sportacus’ eyes widened and turned to Robbie as he looked down, “Don’t say anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re fixing the garden - for the kids?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie’s cheeks rosied, “I said ‘don’t say anything’. Are your pointy ears clogged?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled away, but a hand closing on the back of his neck stopped him. When Robbie looked up and met Sportacus’ eyes, the elf was blushing himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gotta - gotta keep pressure on it just in case,” he said. “Just for a little longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, alright,” Robbie said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet for a bit, the sound of crickets filling in between them, and then Robbie cleared his throat, “I didn’t want to hear them whining anymore - I could hear them all the way down into my bunker. Not - not because I like them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sportacus chuckled, “Course not. I’ll keep that in mind. There, it should’ve stopped bleeding - how’d that happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tripped and hit my head with the corner of the box,” he said, shifting under the blue eyes and gentle fingers pressing on the head. “Ow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should heal just fine, but I’ll bandage it. I have some in my ship - ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robbie moved to shake his head, but was held in place by the strong fingers, “No, not to the death trap. Come on, to the bunker, I have some bandages.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bright beam, “Lead the way.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>